Jealousy THE REMAKE
by Marinathesiren
Summary: The first of the jealousy series! Myra goes to suna becuase kakashi killed her hole clan. She meets Gaara and the sand sibs. The become friends and go to the leaf village will kakashi remember her? REMEMBER THE FIRST! No pairings! 2 sequals out!
1. THE MEETING!

1 Jealously THE REMAKE!!!!!

Myra one day ran away from home away from family all her secrets but when she left she got a new name a new beginning even. This story is about how she met someone who would change both of there lifes for ever. Getting to know each other and there lifes over come crap but lets not get into detail just know that its going to be a bumping ride.

"Uh, uh." she panted running from a burning house with all her hast as a man about 5'7 spotted her his hair silver and his face was covered with a mask. His head band showed that he was a ninja from the leaf village. Her families enemy.

"Kid." He yelled running after her but she was faster running and running. Now Malaria was from a clan that was treated like kings in the 5 villages but some that hate the kings seeked to destroy her, the leaf village and the sand village. Her Jutsu could kill hundreds this she did not know since she had not gone to the academy of her village but her mother used to teach her the basics so that when she was old enough she could freak the teachers out. But this is not a laughing matter kakashi that you see following her knew who she was and his mission was to kill her and her family.

She quickly turned left and ran behind a bush that was in her next door neighbors house. Kakashi saw right threw that and followed her to the bush where he sat down across the bush was her face. "Honey I wont hurt you." A kunai cut the bush in half the top half hit his face but not before the kunai did. Leaving a red oozing cutt.

"You are such a fucken liar! You killed them!!! All of them!" Malaria yelled as another kunai flew and it almost hit his face but he garded it with his hand. A laugh escaped kakashis lips and broke the silent of the night.

"Is it that smart to show of your Jutsu, some one may kill you." He said his voice turning serous as many thoughts rushed threw his head.

HOW DOES SHE KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?

HOW OLD IS SHE?

WHO IS SHE?

DID SHE SEE WHAT WE DID?

DO I HAVE TO KILL HER?

WILL SHE TRY TO KILL ME?

"Like you did to my parents!!!!" Malaria screamed a hand rushed forward and covered her mouth, "What the hell are you doing!" she said as loud as she could with a hand over her mouth.

"Look I don't know who you are just what clan your in and I did not get a good look at your face so if you run you can still live. I will go back there you run somewhere that no one would look for you at and then don't tell anyone who you really are! Understand." After the one worded sentence was out he ran back to the crumbling fire domed house. Malaria did not want to take his advise but she had no choice it was that or she would get killed and meet her parents in hell. So she whispered a very powerful justu that her mom had taught her just days before her death.

"Justu extract take me to this place exact I want to go to the village of the sand! Sand!"

She repeated in her head a blur of colors came and the next thing she knew she was tossed on the ground with a loud smash. She had been in the sand village play ground she pulled her self up to sitting position when she saw two kids face to face, one crying the other smiling.

The one crying had red hair and a tattoo that read love on his forehead and to his side he held a teddy bear, that also looked like he was crying. The other kid had brown hair that stuck up like grass. That kid was laughing like a retard. Now Gotti's have really good hearing so that she hear what that brown hair kid was saying all away from there.

"Gaara of the sand what a stupid name you should have died just like your stupid mother. Oh wait you killed her your such a monster." The brown hair kid said now Myra was always head strong and hated bullies no matter what so this got her pissed off. She stood up and walked over to the retard and Gaara. "Your such a monster." Brown hair repeated.

Myra interjected "Wow you are a retard." she laughed looking the brown hair kid in the eyes.

"Woman don't talk to me that way." Malaria felt her face get red. "Just go away this has nothing to do with you." The grass head said turning his attention back to gaara of the sand.

"Your father even hates you he has trying to kill you since you were born." That got Malaria mad so she took her fist and hit him straight in the mouth. Blood was coming from his mouth like venom. "Leave." She said slowly and full of hate this was not nice so she was going to be a bitch.

"Don't tell me what to do." Brown hair got off of the ground and aimed his fist toward her face but she dodged it and did a round kick in his stomach then punched him in the face she got a hold of his belt and threw him at the swing. He hit the pole with a BANG and got up with a scared look on his face so scared he ran away. She laughed so hard then she looked at gaara who was no longer crying but laughing. She reached her hand out to him he flinched back as if he was going to be hit. Her brown eye brows rose as he slowly shook her hand.

"So who was that anyway?" Myra asked as he shrugged "Im M-Myra G-David?" Myra knew what the masked killer (cool name right!) Was right she could not let anyone know who she really was.

"Gaara of the sand." The kid said very faintly. Myra laughed out loud why was he so scared. Just then two other kids came walking out from the street one a boy and the other a girl. The boy was about a foot taller then Gaara his face was covered with purple paint. The girl had blond hair in pony tails four to be exact. When the boy and girl looked at them they looked very scared like people actally thought that Gaara Of The Sand was a real monster. The girl walked slowly over to myra and gaara looking down all of the way. The boy was always in front of her like he was pretecting her. But from what? Myra did not know.

"Hi Gaara." The girl whispered the boy just snorted as a hello. There eyes darted up from the ground to myra who was about to kick there asses if they were going to be mean to him but it did not look like it it looked like they were going to pee there pants.

"Who are you?" The boy asked stepping foward closer to myra.

"I am Myra David." Myra said with out missing a beat this is who she was now. "And you?" she said almost with discust. The boy that she now noticed was wearing a head band with cat ears on it.

"I am Kankuro Herigasuyo." He said then pointed to the blond hair girl behind him "This is Temari Herigasuyo." Then he held up a hand an pointed to Gaara Of The Sand "And Gaara is my brother." Myras fist that had been in a fist loosed.

"Then why are you guys scared of him?" Myra asked almost not caring but caring enough to ask, at that question gaara spoke up his voice loud clear and a little squeeky.

"I am Gaara of the sand! I got the One-Tailed Shukaku in me to which I can control sand and I am hated by my father for I killed my mother." When he added the last part his voice was strained.

"SO?" Myra asked confused.


	2. Chapter 2 7th aniversery!

1**HEY ITS OKAY I LOVE YALL!!! this fanfiction is doing good! I guess~ it would be better if you TELL YOUR FRIENDS! :) Okay recap: **

"**Then why are you guys scared of him?" Myra asked almost not caring but caring enough to ask, at that question gaara spoke up his voice loud clear and a little squeeky. **

"**I am Gaara of the sand! I got the One-Tailed Shukaku in me to which I can control sand and I am hated by my father for I killed my mother." When he added the last part his voice was strained.**

"**SO?" Myra asked confused. **

**End recap! NOW REMEMBER NO PAIRINGS! **

~Jealousy 1 the remake chapter 2~

The night was dark, only the moon was shone in the darkness and the voices of the wolfs in the woods. Myra could not sleep a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka in her palm, as she tried to reach the bottom. Her day had consisted of Training more Training and uh Training she wont see Gaara becuase that would just bring up memories something she did not want to have to face. **(Thats why she has the vodka) **

Sweat was dripping off of her brow, her hair was in a messy pony tail as some strands fell on her face. She had not changed out of her clothes so she was wearing a pink bra type top. Her jeans that were cutt of on the top of her knee, they were also the same shade of pink. Her eye make up was smeared, the lip gloss you could not see anymore as she took another gulp of Vodka. She cried as the burning liquid ran down her throat.

Meanwhile gaara was running in the allies since he would never sleep, he was running to Myras house since tonight was the 7 anniversary of there meeting and according to Myra it was the same day her parents died. She would not tell him how, but he never pushed it. As he ran at a speed that no one could probably catch up with, the sand kicked up behind him. He was only a couple of seconds away from her house and she would probably not want him there but for the last 7 years he had been with her this night talking drinking. His feet slowed as he looked up and two stories up he heard the cry of a girl trying to drink herself to sleep. He motioned his hands up as sand surrounded his ankles and pushed him up to her window.

Myra stopped her crying when she heard the sound of sand coming together she looked toward her window saw Gaaras red hair, then his face then him walking up to her. She could not see very well becuase of her drinking so she handed him the bottle saying,

"Here drink some its good for you." She laughed her eyes warning her she was on the verge of crying again but she would not in front of gaara not one bit. Gaara grabbed the bottle and shot some down his throat. A smile forced itself on Myras face. After about 10 seconds of gaara drinking more he put it up to the roof saying.

"To kankuro!" He laughed nothing he did very often except for when he was getting drunk or drunk.

"Who knows how he gets it!" Myra added coping gaaras laugh. He sat in the bed right next to Myra. She viciously took the bottle away from him sipping more. Sipping away the memories.

"So how long have we known each other?" She joked putting the bottle in gaaras hand. One thing Myra always knew is that her and gaara would be together. That night so many years ago was fate, even know Gaara says fate is crap and no one should belive in it. Gaara leaned the bottle up taking a sip; the liquid consuming him from the inside out.

"Seven." He said looking at her arm yep cutts he knew that cutting is another thing they had in common she would do it for him if he would do it for her. Always together. "But four for you to actually coming close to beating me." He grinned putting the bottle on the ground next to them.

"Gaara I would beat you so bad if I did not love you!" Myra said slurring the words together. Now the word love was love like friends not more even know when she said that it made gaara a little unfocused. The only person in the world that loves him.

"Shut up." he said rubbing her wrist, they were new but they did not hurt gaara did not know a lot about myras jutsu just that it was uncommon. She could do Jutsu in her mind including healing, getting weapons and his favorite mind control! Well not very well but she could do it especially to guys.

Like Naruto! Naruto! His eyes glowed at that thought, a year back there had been a battle that lord Orochimaru made the Sand Village go against the leaf village something that Myra liked a lot he was not sure why.

Myra looked at him in wonder. What is he thinking of? She thought when gaara reached into he's back pocket. Becuase for some they actually change out of there training clothes. He was wearing a red t-shirt saying Weed is not drugs, an black jeans to match. Anyway he reached in his back pocket. Together with Temari jumping threw the window with Kankuro on her tail. They never went anywhere with out each other it was weird but normal.

"Could you guys be anymore slow?" Asked gaara annoyed becuase he was about to change there life's forever **(if you are wondering it is NOT a WEDDING RING!). **Temari motioned for them to go on while kankuro all of a sudden had beer and was handing them out to everyone. Then he showed them to Myra her face was in aw. Four tickets to the leaf village.

"We got in!" Myra screamed hugging Gaara. **(Which made gaara happy.)** See about a month earlier they had all wrote a essay to go to the leaf village for a couple of years so they could train down there and make new friends etc. Myra had not thought they would get in I mean why would they want the sand sibs and a brilliant girl that would probably be spying on them. But hell they got in!

"Shhhhh!" The Sand Sibs said since she was going to wake up the neighbors. Myra stopped hugging gaara to take a drink of her beer.Then she started to talk after a long drink.

"Okay temari remember how I forgot your birthday so I took you to the dollar store?" Myra asked grabbing temari while pulling her on bed. Kankuro followed which he always did. Temari nodded looking kind of freaked out. "Well I got enough money working-"

"You work?" Kankuro and temari said there mouths wide open like they were trying to eat a whole hamburger in one bite. That made Myra laugh and laugh she had to hold gaara to keep from falling of the bed. Meantime gaara was explaining how she was doing tutoring to some academy kids to help with there aim and power crap.

After Myra stopped laughing she realized that she dropped her beer on the floor. "God!" She groaned getting out of the bed and walking in the air right over the broken glass and the liquid sinking into the floor. She went to the kitchen and saw a letter that she gets every year this day.

_Dear Myra, _

_Well you are alive for another year I see. Good luck getting over your parents since we all know that you have not yet. You haven't even told Gaara why you came here or how your parents died or even that you saved his father from death a year ago so thats why you could not go to the Chunin exams. I guess you keep a lot of things from him right? Write you next year..._

_The Akatsuki Members _

_Ps remember we are watching you. _

"Creeps," Myra muttered opening the trash can throwing away the letter. At that time, on her hand she grabbed a red marker writing on her hand:

Right 2 A Memmbers that they are creeps and it is non of there busness

She wrote with spelling errors walking back to her dark room with her friends looking very confused as she picked up the shards of glass while pronouncing each word right so they would not think she was too drunk. "Anyways I bought everyone a gift." She said adding "Even know today is not really a day to celebrate." Myra said clutching the glass in her hand.

Temari yelped when she saw the blood dripping down myras arm as she was in a trance like state muttering something about celebrating today. But when temari mentioned it to Myra she just shrugged it off. Good thing it was the other hand she wrote on.

"Kankuro go into my closet and get a black box it says Victoria Secret on it." Gaara who was off in his world turned to look at Myra with a WTF face.

Along with a anime sweat drop forming on Temaris head. Kankuro was drooling on his self. "No! I put them in a box! Just shut up and get them!" Myra said dropping the broken glass on her dresser. When kankuro walked back in he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"So lets make sure." He said sitting on the bed in right next to temari and Gaaras feet. "You do have victoria secret panties?"

Everyone ignored him, as Myra took the box from him and opening it up displaying two bracelets and two necklaces. She pulled a neckless that said Barbie and handed it to Kankuro who was still smiling at his porn thoughts. Myra then took out a bracelet that read Kaze or in Japanese wind. She gave it to temari who put it on right away. Then another bracelet with the word love on it, his eyes were in a daze as he studied it.

"Gaara I got that one for you so that you will always know I love you best!" Myra said putting it on for him. Now Myra does not know that gaara has that little crush on him I guess everyone else knows but for her its just her number one friend. When she put on the bracelet everyone awed!

"So whens are trip beginning?" Temari asked yanking the tickets out of Gaaras sweaty hands.


	3. Arrivle to the leaf pluz a kiss

1**Jealousy the remake **

**chapter 3 **

**RECAP: **

"**So lets make sure." He said sitting on the bed in right next to temari and Gaaras feet. "You do have victoria secret panties?" **

**Everyone ignored him, as Myra took the box from him and opening it up displaying two bracelets and two necklaces. She pulled a neckless that said Barbie and handed it to Kankuro who was still smiling at his porn thoughts. Myra then took out a bracelet that read Kaze or in Japanese wind. She gave it to temari who put it on right away. Then another bracelet with the word love on it, his eyes were in a daze as he studied it. **

"**Gaara I got that one for you so that you will always know I love you best!" Myra said putting it on for him. Now Myra does not know that gaara has that little crush on him I guess everyone else knows but for her its just her number one friend. When she put on the bracelet everyone awed! **

"**So whens are trip beginning?" Temari asked yanking the tickets out of Gaaras sweaty hands.**

**Okay I am trying to slow down this chapter! Remember this is the first of three and soon four! So you guys need to tell all of your friends that it's a awesome fanfiction! **

Chapter 3 Going to the Leaf village

"I cant believe we are here!" Myra shouted putting her bag outside of her apartment that she would be sharing with Temari. Carefully she unlocked the door with the numbers carefully painted that read.

244

"We are now leaving in the leaf village." Temari announced walking in the door I just opened, when she got to the kitchen Temari struck a pose. I could not help laughing, When Myra laughed she fell on the couch (the leaf village had the apartment ready everything from the candy bars to the shampoo from shampoo to the rugs.) But when she fell on the couch she herd a crumple Myra took the letter from her butt and looked at it. It was addressed to Gaara well someone did not get the memo that they were in totally different apartment complexes. Anyway myra opened the unsealed envilope . Opened the flap and reached inside for the letter when her fingers touched it she ripped it out and read it thinking that it would be something from the akaskui.

_Dear Gaara _

_I venny have a power that can take away any power, I heard about your probelem and well thought about it so here is a coupon._

At the end of the letter there was a glued on coupon that read 15 % off. Just then Temari pulled the letter out of Myra's hands and stuffed it back into the envelope. "You can go to jail" she said in a strained voice and walked into what was now temaris room they have.

**(The letter is foreshadowing) **

----------------------------------------- 30 minutes later------------------------------------------------------

"Were here!" Kankuro slamed on my front door. Just as I heard a voice all of a sudden a loud noise like someone was trying to hid it but hey had super strength. I ran to the door and quickly opened it as kankuro threw himself at what used to be a closed door, an crashed into the wall. But like I usally do I paid more attention to Temari as she walked in the living room. Looking cool gaara raised where a eyebrow should be at my reaction as I jerked Temari into her room. Her room looked perfectly fine exept her closed.

"Temari either you have a boy in your room," I said my teeth grinding together then lowering my voice to a whisper I went on "Or you hid that letter." Temaris face stay the same exept for when I said letter she turned her eyes and looked at the door. With the hush tone that Myra still was using she continued "I might go to jail for reading his letter, but he will kill you if he figures out you stashed it."

Myra hushed Temari as she opened the door and went to hug Gaara he was warm in his black t-shirt but there was something weird going on he did not hug me back his hands fell loose at his sides, I looked up wondering what was wrong my eyes went to his eyes they were all black but on the edge of his eye was sand brown. Quickly I backed the hell away from Gaara, Temari seemed to since something was wrong with me she too looked at gaara and we both backed up the only sounds in the apartemnt was my hills clicking and kankuro's insane laughing at our expressions turned to look at what we were scared of at that exact moment he froze his laughing dropped to the floor as he put on a serous face. I looked at kankuro who was staring at gaara as gaara was staring back at him. I touched temaris sore wrist as I yelled.

"Run Temari." As thoughts flew threw my head but the one that I focused on was:

"**out the window." **

In a color full flash temari went up in bright lights as if she were exploding. As the light crashed threw the window and vanished in the night only for me to here. "Ouch."

Still backing up to the broken glass I remarked "Kankuro I will." I made my hands ready for a hand motion. Kankuro without taking his eyes off of gaara slowly shook his head. Myra let out a breath which to drew Gaaras attention from his older brother. To me I was ready to run but also for a fight a fight that I always dred having. But the head shake made Myra unstable she was the only one that really was not afraid of Shakaku and if he want a fight she was going to give him one. " You did last time its my turn." I puled taking my hands and forming a jutsu knowing what I was getting myself into. "No." A voice came out not Gaaras but One-Tailed Shakaku. (However I just call him Shakaku I know I am on first name terms with a demon, but hey its how you play the game.) The voice had Gaaras in it but also deep and scratchy.

"Shakaku how's it going." I said Shakaku did not respond, Myra turned her mind to Kankuro who was getting ready to unwrap his puppet; the puppet was rapped in what looked like toilet paper, Kankuro always brought it ever where like how temari always carries her fan and gaara his sand.

"Kankuro I will transport us somewhere to fight." Kankuro who eyes had been on gaara turned on me.

"And I will be doing what may I ask?" A smile flashed on my face as I bit my finger which leaked out maroon blood. I wrote a quick letter on the floor that read:

F

"Keeping score." Just then I thought about **Me and Shakaku need to bring gaara back so bring me to a place where we can fight in peace. **My voice laughed at the thought of peace. Would anything be peaceful between me and gaara the only thing that could bring us only some peace that may brake in pieces, was that coupon. But still we had that alcohol problem.

Just then I my body flew through the sky as Gaaras did to a top of a building with the words romans on top. Even know we went as fast as light shakaku never took gaaras eyes off of me as I was some sort of interest to him. As the jutsu flung us on the roof a safe distance between the two. My black dress I was wearing flew up as I landed with a crash. I jumped up my dress flying everywhere like my eyes and thoughts as I took my black rose hair band down and let my hair flow around and fall on my face as I put my self in a running stance. Myras left foot in front of her and her right arm in the air as she leaned forward almost touching the ground.

"Now now Myra why be hasty?" I don't know why but shakaku had not turned into himself like he only didmost of the time when I transferred us somewhere else he just stayed in Gaara's body.

"Now ,now," I turned my tone so I mashed his perfectly Standing up perfectly with a smug smile on my lips not to flashy but cocky. "Why take over Gaara's body?" This is how things we go with me and Shakaku.

He would say something that no one said anymore in this case 'hasty'

I would ask him why he would take over Gaara's body

"Well I cant take over yours can I?"

Then Shakaku would say something about me or my powers

"Well no."

I would give Shakaku a simple answer

He would turn into his form with Gaara's body at the top

But only this time that did not happen so this might he wanted to talk then me win. Which I always seem to do.

"Remember the first time I met you?" Shakaku asked in a delighted voice as he went and reached back into my memory. And ripped it out for my viewing.

"You did not even flinch to fight me, you won because Gaara broke free from his sleep and my awake, Kankuro came and saved you a minute before Gaara broke free." Kankuro back when he had a grudge against Gaara but for some reason he never cared that I was Gaara's friend I believe I brought them together as the will ever be.

"I told you that gaara would be the one that will need saving." The voice cringed into my mind Gaara saying **"Huh Myra you care to much I will never need saving no matter what it said." **I nodded wanting to know what he was getting to. "Well dear, dear Myra a day will come when Gaara cant control himself where I will control him."

I quickly put my duh face on not wanting to miss a beat "Uh you are controlling him."

"Not fully." Shakaku said licking his rented lips.

Myra was sitting next to shakaku who was still in gaaras body he just told her this ridicules theory he had that Gaara would follow him lets listen in to her being well confused..

"So you are telling me that you can control Gaara but not really control will be of all his free will but you will be in it?" Myra asked her face filled with wonder and confusion that just did not make since! She took her head band and put it back in her hair.

"Myra can I call you Malaria?" The name made her jump about five feet from the floor. Myra could not believe it HE knew!!! Shakaku looked grim, sitting there with a bottle of beer Myra jutsu for him. As he slurred his beer in his mouth. As Myra was dumb founded as she tried to plea with shakaku not to tell anyone....

"Fine but not around anyone else that includes Gaara!" Myra quickly added looking at Shakaku grim smile "What do you want?" I demand my voice felt like a clogged pipe. That would never be clean. As he threw the bottle in back of him. The back ground she heard the bottle hit the ground and break.

"I. Want. You. To. Not. Interfere." With each word his Smile grew, I know its not right but let me test him. She asked looking at the moon tonight was a new moon a start of her new life.

"With what?" I asked knowing the answer With him and his plans, god I need a drink with a simple hand signal with a hog a dove and a simple she made up a phone looking sign with two fingers her thumb and pinky still up with the rest of her fingers in a fist. Just then a bottle appeared in her hand and she took a big drink when she was about to swallow Shakaku voice came, "With Gaaras blood lust." She could not help she took a spit take spraying her Beer everywhere.

"What like a vampire or a person kills many?" With the last three words Shakaku nodded his

head. Then Gaaras body fell limp and then he woke up like he always did. The first thing Gaara

saw was Myra drinking a beer. The first thing he felt was the need to kill. He tried to push that

feeling away but could only stall it. "Hey sleeping beauty." Myra said setting the empty bottle

down as she laid on her back and looked up at the stars.

"God who did I kill?" was the only thing Gaara could think of but right before he could say anything Myra interjected "Gaara I cant be Myra anymore." Was all Myra said before floating in the sky and with a flash of light she was gone. With a puzzled mind Gaara whispered "See you tomorrow at school."

**How was that? I know awesome! Okay so what I wanted to tell you was that the following and the rest of the chapter is going to be at there new school lets just say it will have a lot in Gaaras perspective.**

Chapter 3 ½ Welcome to the leaf villages high school I am going to call it the KHLV

"Myra wake up!" I heard in the faint back ground as I was fleeing from my burning house but could not move as the masked villain ran after me calling my real name.

"Gaara she wont wake up!" the background music yelled "Gaara?" I mouthed as I ran faster. I turned around and now not Kakashi was following me it was gaara with blood hanging out of his mouth.

"Why don't you kiss her?" laughed the background laughed. I tried to tell the mystery voices that wont shut up to shut up.

"Shut up." Gaara mumbled I looked back to see Gaara ganging on me. I ran faster and faster but it did not seem to be fast enough even know my thoughts in my head rased as fast as I was trying to go. 'Why are you running from gaara?' I thought I could see the fire was spreading to the trees I ran and ran trying to get away but could not.

"Myra wake up." Gaara recited to my surprise his voice was not the voice of Shakaku but that would not stop me. My feet hurt my head hurt and so did my sides but I could not stop. Finally my voice broke out "Shakaku leave me alone!" I yelled and jerked out of my bed and hit my forehead to Gaaras. Which made kankuro roll on the ground laughing. No really he was rolling on the ground laughing; me and gaaras head was forming a red mark.

"Sorry." I said sitting up as cold sweat dripping down my neck to rolling down my spine to just plane cold sweat from there down. Gaara looked at me his face was wondering what the hell I was thinking but gaara never pushes personal stuff. I got up and flung my hair into a bun.

"Its fine." He said his voice stiff, trying to with hold a emotion, but he's eyes said DAMN. I looked down I was wearing a Saving Jane t-shirt, with no pants and no bra. I laughed a nervous laugh as I ran to my closet. I grabbed a black tank top, a push up bra, thong. I looked between mini skirt or jeans cutt to make kacks. "Temari Mini or kaki ?" I was not done asking the question when she blurted out Mini! I ran into the bathroom to change for school at KHLV!

1 hr later

"You made me late for the first day." Temari complained I raised at my best friends reaction to my lateness she never had this problem before. "Now I don't know which boy I should flirt with!" Me and her burst out laughing both of us knowing she would find someone.

"Well I cant belive you made me late for my first day." Kankuro talked just like temari this should be good. "Now I don't know which girl to stalk." Again me and temari burst out laughing, also knowing he would find someone.

**(Gaara description) Gaaras hair was spicked as usal, his eyes were lined with eye liner under his eyes were no bags. (Thanks to Skakaku) he was wearing a red t-shirt that I helped him pick out that read in black letters:**

**If you can read this you are about to be punched**

**And he wore regual jeans thanks to me talking him out of buying Skinny jeans. And his shoes were his old all black on black converse. **

**(Temaris Description) Her hair was in four pig tales (her signiture hairstyle) her eyes had eye make up but just enough to make her eyes pop. She also wore faint pink lip gloss. And the bracelet that I gave her around her neck as a choker. She wore a black see threw long sleeve shirt under her purple t-shirt. She also wore a arm sock with black and purple strips on it. Then she wore black skinny jeans with her left leg cut off. **

**(Kankuros Description) He wore a black shirt with white writing on it that read: Save water shower with me. I am sad to say I did not pick that out. He wore his hair under a black beinnny. **

**And his normal purple make up so that it covered up that he looks exactly like his father. His pants were cut under both knees. **

**(Myras description) Myra wore her hair down straight. She also wore her cutt around her neck. Then her black tank top with the tops her boobs showing. And she wore her mini skirt that was black and barely covered her ass. Her shoes were the same as gaaras just newer. Her eyes had black eye liner and her black eye shadow mixed with her silver glittery eye shadow. Her lips were covered with pink lip gloss. And huge silver hoops. **

They walked into school side by side by side by side. The first side was kankuro and he was wondering how the girls look the second was Gaara who was thinking about how his arm was around myras hip. That brings us to the third myra who was still laughing. And temari who was looking at myra as if she wore crazy. As soon as they walked into a the school a man came with silver hair and a mask over his eye and mouth came to great them.

"Hi I am kakashi." as soon as Myra heard his voice she hid behind gaara ducking down. "I am the gym teacher also a ninja of the leaf village." He said as kankuro muttered how that was plainly obvious since he was wearing the head band.

"Now you are Kankuro." He said looking over to kankuro who muttered you think?

"You are gaara?" He said as Gaara Hn while he wondered why the hell myra was hiding.

"And you must be temari." He said nodding to temari who was feeling like saying 'my eyes are up here' as she popped her bubble gum.

"That is three of you where is the fourth?" kakashi said looking at gaaras legs. Well if she did not want to seen by him there is some reason for that. Right? "Ah miss David ?" He said trying to move gaara but gaara would not budge as myra got of her knees. Kakashi looked up and down at Myra knowing who she was just then Gaara got made and rose his voice saying.

"Dude are you done drooling over my girlfriend?" Everyone's eyes bugged but Myras who leaned over and put her hand in gaaras jean pocket and the other one under gaaras chin as she got on her toes. She slowly brought her lips up to gaaras as she pressed her chest to his, he could smell the sweetness of her breath as she reached his lips. There lips touched she gently kissed him with no tongue just feeling the warmth of him then she deepened it, as she let his tongue get in. When Kakashi prided them apart.


End file.
